


A drunk confession

by farewelltomiddleearth



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Love Confessions, M/M, Thorin singing Ed Sheeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farewelltomiddleearth/pseuds/farewelltomiddleearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin had too much vodka shots and suddenly he feels too confident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drunk confession

 Thorin had decided that this was the night, when he's going to confess his love to Bilbo. This is it, he's finally going to tell Bilbo how he feels.

 He had known Bilbo for a year now, he met him when he was picking up his nephews from football practice, since Bilbo's nephew Frodo was training there too. Since the first day Thorin knew that something was special about Bilbo, that he would eventually see more than a friend in him. Talking to him the first time was embarassing for Thorin, Fili and Kili often teased him how they were both blushing and that Thorin didn't even know what to say. It quickly became more than just chatting two times a week, while waiting for the boys. They would invite eachother over, in the mornings for a coffe and in the afternoons for a beer. Often went the nephews too, Fili and Kili loved little Frodo's company and loved teaching him new stuff. Of course Thorin loved Bilbo's company too.

 One more shot of vodka and he was texting Bilbo.

_Com e overz. T_

**Is everything okay Thorin? B**

_Ys, just ome over. T_

**It's 11:00 p.m., are you drunk? B**

_Noo! T_

**Yes you are… I'll be there in 10 minutes. B**

 10 minutes later he parked his car in Thorin's driveway. He walked to his door and heard muffled sounds of music playing inside, but he wasn't sure if it was really Thorin singing along. The polite man he is, he knocked. No answer. He decided that he won't knock one more time, he went straight in. He opened the door and saw a very drunk Thorin sitting on his couch, wraped up in a blanket, an empty bottle of vodka on his table and he was singing to one of Ed Sheeran's songs.

 "Um, hello Thorin," Bilbo said, still standing in the door. When Thorin saw Bilbo a huge drunk smile appeared on his face. "Bilbo, come here," he patted the empty space beside him, gesturing Bilbo to sit down. Bilbo sat down on the other side of the couch, but Thorin scooched closer to him, closing the space between them. He put a hand on Bilbo's shoulder : "You know, I wanted to tell you something, but I'm so drunk that I can't even speak," he said giggling. Bilbo wasn't sure what to say, so he just nodded. Thorin moved both of his hands to Bilbo's cheeks and slowly started to lean towards Bilbo. Just a few inches from his face he stopped : "I love you Bilbo Baggins." Before Bilbo could even reply, Thorin's lips pressed against his. He was surprised, but he returned the kiss. "I love you too Thorin, I always have, but this isn't the best time to discuss it." Thorin started quietly sobbing, he was in the second phase of his drunkenness and that meant being very emotional. "Please, just stay with me," he said through tears. "I will, just go to sleep now."

 They layed down on the couch, Thorin gave Bilbo one more sloppy kiss and they both fell asleep in eachother's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short, but hope you liked it.:)


End file.
